Hexed
by MusicIsMyLife145
Summary: Two twins get thrown head first into a world the have only read about. More Percy Jackson-ness in later chapters. T just in case.
1. Big Bang

Hi. I'm Ariana, Ari for short, and this is the story that makes my life crazy. I know, I sound like an English teacher's worst nightmare. Sadly, I don't care.

Anyways, back to the story, eh?

It all started on the day that people close to me and my sister call "The Big Bang" of our lives. We don't know the exact reason it's called that, but there many theories. One is that (I highly doubt this one, there was a bang, but sound simply doesn't travel like that,) a big bang was heard across the world before the lights went out. Another is that it's simply the day our lives started to really get crazy. Whatever the reason, that's what it's referred to.

Anyhow, I and my sister had recently gotten mad at each other. I don't remember why. Maybe it was about which Hogwarts house we would belong to. Maybe it was which Olympian God or Goddess would be our parent. Or which district we would be from. In any case; it had gotten crazy. Lots of yelling. A few broken vases. And then, BOOM! The house shook and the power went out. I know what you're thinking, what's so crazy about an abnormally large earthquake? You probably just live on a fault line. The answer: Everything and anything. You see, my "Family" lives in the middle of No Where, USA. We don't get earthquakes here, let alone abnormally large ones. Then, two owls appeared, coming over the horizon towards our house, coming to a stop on our window ledge. It was then that I saw the letters tied to their legs. I and my sister had the same idea. Hogwarts.

We started moving towards the owls, but out of nowhere there's a knock on our door. We froze, knowing that with our doors that had gigantic windows, we had been spotted. I nodded, letting her know that I'd get it.

When I got to the door and opened it, a British accent said, "Hello" before I had a chance to take them in. He was about 13, just a year older than us. He had messy dark hair and brilliant blue eyes. To top it off, he had a sloppy grin. And his red shirt? It just made the color of his eyes more extreme. After what felt like an eternity with my ADHD of him checking me out (and I, him,) he said, "May I come in?"

I had to think for a moment, because seriously, who wouldn't say yes? I decided to quiz him on knowledge of harry potter. I know, pretty stupid because everyone who's anyone know of harry potter. But I'm pretty sure that Death Eaters have time for 7 awesomely long books, let alone 8 movies.

"What's the first spell Harry sees Ron perform?"

"One to make his rat, Scabbers, yellow." Check one…

"And how does it go?"

"Something like…Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow; turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Check two…but can he handle check three?

"And how does it turn out?"

"It does nothing. Well, in the movie it kind of shocks Scabbers…"

Fine then. "You pass." I stepped out of the doorway.

"No, no," he said, smirking. "I'm not walking into a trap. You must answer my question."

I sighed. What comes around goes around, right? "What is it?"

"How does Lockhart lose his memory?"

"Harry and Ron drag Lockhart into the chamber and take his wand. Lockhart tries to run by taking their memories, but since he was using Ron's wand, the spell backfires, therefore taking his memory."

"And what spell does he use?"

"Oblivate." I rolled my eyes.

"Why does the spell backfire?"

"The wand got snapped in the Whomping Willow"

"Why was it in the Whomping Willow?"

I sighed, this guy wasn't giving up. "Because Dobby the House Elf closed Platform 9 ¾ so that, hopefully Harry wouldn't go to Hogwarts. So Ron and Harry take Ron's flying car and crash in the Whomping Willow. Now, are you going to make me summarize all of the_ Chamber of Secrets_, or will you just come in?" This guy was starting to be more_ jerkish_ instead of _cuteish_.

I think he sensed it too, because he came in without another word. He sat down on our chair and beckoned for us to sit. In our own house. Nevertheless, we did. He still didn't say anything so my sister said, "well?" He shook his head violently, as if to clear it.

"I'm sorry, but would you mind telling me which one of you is Alexandra?"

Oh, yeah, sorry. I probably forgot to mention we were twins. Identical twins, to be exact.

My sister sighed. She didn't like people using her full name. "It's Alex."

He nodded, and then turned to me. "So you must be Ariana."

I winced a little. My full name was usually reserved for when I was in trouble and teachers. "It's Ari, and who are you?"

"I'm Zachary Birch, Zack for short."

"And you're here because…?"

"We know _who_ you two are and_ what_ you two are."

I looked at Alex and saw my horrified expression reflected on her face. I could tell that, once again we were thinking the same thing. They _knew._ They knew that we were secretly undetermined demi-gods and were here to take us to our new home, an asylum. We didn't want to be put in lab coats yet so I gave him the good, old, blank look.

"We know that you two are witches."

I looked at my sister, my jaw hitting the floor, to see if she had heard him too, or if it was just my mind playing tricks on me. (It wouldn't be the first time…) She looked just as, if not more shocked than I did. I looked back at Zachary. He showed no signs of playing a trick on us.

"W…Wi…Witches? I finally got out. Sure, we had made our selves think that the amazing world Rowling had created was real…but we never…deep down we always knew that it wasn't…real.

"Yes." He said simply, as if _that_ cleared everything up.

"But we can't be witches! The Wizarding World isn't really real!" Alex and I exclaimed together, then laughed, and looked back Zachary.

"Yes." He said again. Could he get any vaguer? "Look, have you two ever done anything that neither of you could explain? When you had a strong surge of emotion?"

"Oh, you mean like causing a bang and a blackout?" I tilted my head like a dog.

"No, never." Alex copied me.

He rolled his eyes. The owls pecked at the window, begging to be let in. Zachary quickly obliged, probably just noticing them. They flew over to Alex and me, holding out the legs with the letters out to us impatiently. Zachary sat back down, watching us.

"Well? Are you going to take your mail from those poor owls or wait for me to do that, too?" Jeeze, a little touchy are we?

Nevertheless we took the letters from the peeved looking owls (I swore I could almost hear them throwing insults at me) and they flew off at once.

"Now, as I was saying. Yes. What you did today was magic. Complex magic, for your understanding of it."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. This was one of the best pranks I'd ever seen. However, Alex and Zachary weren't laughing. Zachary wasn't even yelling "Got you!" at us. I stopped laughing as they both were looking at me weirdly.

"What? Don't you get it Alex? He's pranking us! There's probably hidden cameras somewhere. Right, Zachary?"

He shook his head slowly, like I was a little child learning the alphabet and saying that Q is before N. "There's no hidden cameras anywhere, this isn't a prank. You're a witch."

"Hold on, isn't the wizarding world in the UK?" Alex asked.

"It is, mostly. There are many random countries with magical populations; the UK's is just the biggest. You too are the first I've seen in the US though. And as far as we know, you're the only ones in the US."

"What about JK Rowling? If the Harry Potters are true, shouldn't she be in Azakaban instead of making Pottermore?" I questioned.

"That is a good question. She should be, but is currently on the run. No one from the M.O.M. can locate her, however many have lost their memories on missions to find her, which we can suspect was her doing."

"So she's a witch too?"

"One of the best. But why she exposed magic to the world like that makes us wonder…"

"So, to recap, JKR is on the run from the M.O.M., and were witches?

"Yep."

"So…Now what?"

"Well, for starters, you can open your letters."

My letter said:

_Dear Ms. A. Morreno,_

_You and your sister have been accepted into Wizarding School. Since you're in America you can choose the school you go to. (See attached list.) We have sent along the minister's son to consult your parents or guardians and you two, as, most unfortunately, the minister is busy at the moment. Have a magical day!_

_Adam Michaels, _

_Head of international_

_Magical Communications_

I took out the second paper:

_Here are a few magical schools we thought might interest you and the nations in which they reside. Don't worry about the cost of the trip, we will arrange it._

_Hogwarts-Brittan_

_Beauxbatons-France_

_Durmstrang-Sweeden_

_Mahoutokoro-Japan_

_Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts-Brittan_

_Brazilian Institute of Magic-Brazil_

_Note that this page is bewitched. Simply circle the one you would like and we will know. It also means that you cannot go back on your decision._

_PS: If you do not know how to speak the nation's language, we will arrange for it to be taught to you, in whatever way needed._

_PPS: After you circle it, you will have two days to pack before you have to leave._

I looked at Alex and saw that she had the same main letter. I handed her the list, and after reading it, she looked at me, her expression saying it all. 'This is really happening.'

"So why aren't you consulting our guardians?" Our parents had orphaned us when we were born, and a nice couple named Jack and Jill Fakes had adopted us at age 6. However, they had left us alone about a week ago for a month. They had wanted to get away, as they were people who didn't like being tamed, but insisted that our education was so important that we could not go. Even though this was the ninth school in seven years, and we never got higher than a high D in our life. Well, academically, at least. We usually aced physical exams.

"Well…" he didn't have an answer. "What school are you thinking about going to?" he tried changing the subject, which, sadly for him, wasn't going to happen.

"No, no, we asked you first."

"Well… we think there's a reason you live "across the pond" from the ministry. The Fakes tried to run from the M.O.M. We think they know the whereabouts of JKR."


	2. Decisions, Decisions

"Well… we think there's a reason you live 'across the pond' from the ministry. The Fakes tried to run from the M.O.M. We think they know the whereabouts of JKR."

"So…our only guardians are criminals too?" I said, knowing Ariana was in no condition to talk.

"No, not criminals." He said quickly. "Just people with information. Information the ministry needs."

We were silent. They had told us that they were planning on meeting with an old friend in Canada. The friend would probably only be there for a week before leaving. They couldn't stay anywhere for long or…bad…things would happen. And if Zachary was right, it wasn't too hard to figure out who that friend was. I was careful not to look in his eyes, in case he knew how to perform Legilimency. "So…What school do you go to?" I changed the subject. Ariana took the list from me.

"Hogwarts." He seemed relieved to get off that subject.

"Oh…What house?"

"Gryffindor"

"Nice." I said.

Ari looked at me. "Other than Hogwarts, what school do you want to go to?"

"Why not Hogwarts?" I asked, already knowing the answer that only my sarcasm-rich sister would give.

"He goes there." I could tell she was fighting back laughter at the look on his face. My sister and her sarcasm or whatever you want to call it that only I ever seemed to get.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Yea…but, your, well, you."

He huffed indignantly. "Well, I think I've done my job…so, goodbye." He started walking to the door. _Was that a pained look in his eyes?_

"Good job Ari. I told you no one ever gets your sense of…whatever you call it. Honestly…" I looked over at Zachary. "Sorry about her…she's just trying to be funny…Your reaction is normal; no one ever gets her…" I started rambling, not wanting our newest link to the magical world to be pissed at us so early on.

His hand rested on the door handle for a moment, before he turned around, his face betraying no emotion anymore. "I guess I have to…Figure out where you're going yet? You're too annoying to go to Hogwarts…Hmm…" He got into a carefree position, laying down on the opposite couch and closing his eyes, not giving a damn.

I glared at Arianna, who was still clenching her sides like an idiot, and took the list from her. Beauxbatons? Maybe…French wasn't too hard of a language to learn…I just had this feeling we would have to eat magical snails at least once. Durmstrang? From the books and the movies the school is portrayed strongly…I would be scared shitless the first time Arianna cracked one of her "jokes." Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts? Sure, Arianna was probably dramatic enough for the both of us but still…That left the Brazilian Institute of Magic, Mahoutokoro, and Hogwarts. Institutes scare me for a reason I don't wish to explain…Japanese is probably really hard to learn… So any normal person would choose Hogwarts…I guess…

I smacked Arianna over the head a few times, trying to get her to stop laughing. At around 20 hits, she finally did. She, in turn, just Itachied (AN: For those who don't know Naruto, It's a two-finger tap to the middle of the forehead that is actually really annoying.) me a few times. I shoved the list toward her, my thumb resting on Hogwarts to show that I was thinking we should go there. Arianna looked and shrugged, she didn't like putting too much thought into anything, as usual. Then she caught sight of Zachary and an evil grin appeared on her face as she left the room. I decided that I'd stop her later, and got out my puzzle ring.

The ring was made of a medium shade of silver, like a storm cloud. The gemstones were sea-green, and sparkled in the light. It had 4 bands, and was really hard to put together. Ariana had one just like it. The Fakes had given them to us on our tenth birthday, they had said that they had come from our parents; they said that they had been tied to silky sea-green thread that hung loosely around our necks when we were dropped off at the orphanage. We had been trying to figure out how to put them together when we were bored every since we got them. Neither of us had gotten close yet.

Arianna came back into the room, a sharpie in hand. I noticed just as she un capped it and started leaning towards Zack. I jumped up with agility and hit her pressure point. Instantly she was paralyzed. I let go and she turned to glare at me. I grabbed the pen with a satisfied smirk and sat back down, re-reading my list. "You wont let me have any fun until were done, will you?" she crossed her arms and sat crisscross-applesauce in the corner of the couch.

We went through this routine daily, ever since the Fakes had left, at least. I have always been the more mature one of us. Ari has always been the joker. I guess we sort of balance each other out, more or less. That much has always been true, at least.

"Nope." I replied. " So…Hogwarts?"

"Sure, but still…I don't like him."

"Same to you." Said guy replied.

"Well, with any luck were not in the same house as him" I ignored Zachary. "So yes, right?"

"Right."

"No go backs."

"I know."

"Sure you know, but are you positive?"

"Just circle it already." She started glaring at me.

"Alright, alright, sheesh." I tried to be as dramatic as her and clicked my pen slowly, bringing it to the paper even more slowly, and then my ADHD couldn't take it anymore, and my hand rushed to circle it. As soon as I closed the circle, the paper rolled itself up, making me jump. Then, with a 'Poof' it was gone.

"Guess that means I'm good to go. See you, Alexandra." Zackary got up, got some floo powder from his pocket, did the floo powder routine, and was off.

"We should probably pack right now, shouldn't we?" I asked Ari.

"I guess, but don't you want to go to the mall instead?" She wasn't obsessed with being a girl like a child of Aphrodite would be, just like me. That didn't mean we would pass up a chance to go to the mall if the opportunity knocked. And this opportunity was about to kick our door down, it was so good. Besides, the mall in the Middle of Nowhere was pretty big.

A few hours later, we were at the mall, cash about to erupt from our pockets, we had so much. You see, even though they didn't like to be tied down, the Fakes knew how to make it rich. They invested in the stock markets a lot, and usually the outcome was positive. They had a sort-of knack for it, I guess you would say. Other than that, they had little jobs that they got paid well for, in case we ever ran out of money they wanted to make sure they had a lot of experience. The money they made from these jobs was given to us, in case we ever needed it. And we had decided that today we 'needed' some of it, while we left some for our wizard supplies.

I was explaining to Ari about why it was so weird that this is the year we got our letter, when we walked past Cinnabon.

"What do you think?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Mmhmm? What do you…" I looked over at where she was, but I didn't see her. Then I remembered. Cinnabon. Her fatal flaw in the mall. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the line beside her. "You know, Cinnabon is going to be the death of you one day."

She just waved me off, entranced by the smell. She looked like she was really high. Her eyes were closed, a stupid smile on her face, her nose up in the air. I swear, one day shes going to be caught in a trap because of a Cinnabon. But she wouldn't even care. She would have her Cinnabon.

With an irritated sigh at how long the line was, I decided to go to Journeys, just across from where we were, alone.

I was almost about to buy a pair of Vans when I heard a gigantic crash outside. Great. Ariana probably bulldozed through the line with magic and something went wrong. What an idiot.

"Arianna! What did you…" I trailed of, seeing the Gorgon sisters, not including Medusa. Weren't they supposed to be tired from chasing Percy or in Tartarus or something? I didn't have much time to think about that, or the fact that I could actually see them, though as I made a one-second decision to grab Arianna -who still looked to be on Cloud 9- and go. All the way through the mall we heard the screaming.

"Old Ugly Hags!"

"Why would I want one of your cheese balls?"

"All demigods shall pay for our sister still being gone!"

"Demi- what's?"

But a few minutes before we got to the door we heard their screeches abruptly cut off, but didn't stick around to find out who did it.


	3. Infant Clothes

We finally got home, our breath still in the mall somewhere, lost. We had ran all the way home, like the two little pigs who had just seen the third little pig get eaten by the big bad wolf. After a few minutes, we found our breath.

"You saw them too…Right?" I asked Ari. I was Afraid I had become mental or something, which wouldn't have surprised me to much right then.

"I caught only a glimpse when you snapped me out of the Cinnabon trance…But yeah, I did."

"Wizards and demigods…I didn't think that was possible…" I started pacing, looking for an answer that just wouldn't come.

"Maybe were just clear-sighted. Wasn't Harry able to see the centaurs and all of that? Maybe they're linked somehow." I hoped she was right. Demigods are just as cool as wizards but it would get a little complicated, trying to choose between a wand and a sword all the time. And then you would have to learn Latin _and_ Ancient Greek. I was always up for a good challenge, but that sounds too close to a nightmare, to have all of this thrown at us at once.

After a few days, we got a letter from the ministry, telling us where to send ourselves with some floo powder. We had about an hour or so to do it, so we said by to our tiny group of friends, saying we were moving away. It took us about 30 minutes. Then, we were ready to go, or so I thought.

As I was starting to make the fire, I told Arianna to get our bags. She just kind of stood there for a moment, looking ashamed. I asked her what was bothering her.

"I may or may not have wasted these past days and not packed…"

"You Idiot! Hurry up and pack, you have like 25 minutes."

"You're not mad?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course I'm mad! I'm just gonna let you pack and yell at you later though."

"…You could yell at me now, I don't mind…" she knew that her ears had a better chance of survival if I had less time to think about what to say first.

"I'm not gonna let you waste any more time, hurry up." I turned my back to her and tried the fire again.

About 20 tries on the fire later, (a few times I had got sparks, just to have them go out as if I had doused them in water) Ari had still managed not to pack her stuff. I checked the clock. After a minute or two of me trying to figure out what it said, I managed to read it. It was 7:40, ten minutes after we were told to be there.

I was about to yell at her again, when the fire wood I had prepared suddenly caught fire. Out stepped Zachary, looking peeved about something.

"Hello Zack." I said cheerfully, feeling sad when the fire went back out.

"Hello. Where's your sister?"

"Still packing, the idiot. Could you tell me how you get the fire to work?"

"She's still packing? That explains it…"

"Explains what?"

"Why you two aren't at your adoptive family's house."

"Hey! We aren't being adopted or anything. Were just staying with them for a while…right?" I knew the answer; it was just too hard to accept. The Fakes we knew wouldn't be helping a criminal, no matter what. We had known them our entire lives, or at least what we could remember of it. It felt like we knew everything about them, It couldn't have been all fake right?

He didn't answer the question, just laid on the couch.

"So…you just here for the couch…?"

"Might as well be since your sister is so slow."

"But why were you sent here?"

"Had to know why you weren't with your adoptive family."

"How did you know we weren't…?"

He just closed his eyes. After a few moments, I decided to go check on Arianna.

I came into her bedroom, and it looked like a tornado had hit. She was currently jumping on her suitcase, which was over filled with clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying" jump "to make" jump "It all fit!" jump.

"What the hell did you pack? Mine wasn't overflowing…"

"The necessities." Jump.

On her next jump, I pushed her, making her land next to her suitcase, and opened it. It looked like she had just thrown her wardrobe in; there was no order to it anywhere. I sighed, this was typical of her. It was also one of the major differences between us, I was order and punctuality, she was disorder and "I'll get there when I get there."

"How is this the necessities?" I pulled out her two giant stuffed animals that Jack had won for her at the fair.

"I might get lonely…"

"How are you going to get lonely in a place as full with people as Hogwarts? Honestly…" I tried to close her bag but it still didn't work, so I started, to her dismay, to pull out her regular clothes, she wouldn't need them anyways. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Aren't you done yet? My mum has dinner ready and it's probably getting cold."

Ari sighed. "Well, you should go eat then, so your poor dinner doesn't get to cold."

Seriously, all this over one stupid comment? Zack was being a bit over dramatic in my eyes, but if he couldn't take a small comment, then it wasn't my place to pester him for it. As for Arianna, her feelings worked like a mirror. If someone was mad at her, she was mad at them, no matter the reason.

Meanwhile, I kept jumping on the suitcase, trying to shut it. Zack noticed.

"So that was what was holding you? A stupid piece of luggage?"

"Yeah." Jump."You wouldn't happen to-"

"Know a spell?" he finished for me. "Why, yes, I would." He opened the suitcase.

He drew out a wand from his pocket and pointed it at the general area of the stuff we were trying to pack. "Reducio." The clothes shank to the size of that of an infant. "We'll just make them bigger when we get there. Anything else?"

"Actually…could you maybe start the fire for the floo powder? Even with matches, it seems impossible for me to do it…"

"Sure." He walked back out of the room while Ari grabbed her bag and followed him. I got my bag from my room and followed them. When I got to the living room, the atmosphere was freezing, despite the blazing fire. I suppose this could have been avoided if I had taken her bag and made her get mine. Oh well, got to learn sometime, right?

"So…we ready?" I asked them.

"Whenever you are." Zackary said.

"Yea." Ari said, bored.

"Let's go then. No sense in letting his dinner get any colder."

"By now it's probably frozen over."

"You sound like my uncle Fred with a flat tire on thanksgiving." I said.

"You have an Uncle Fred?"

"No I've just always wanted to say that."

"I really hoped we didn't…" Ari commented.

"Can we go now?"Zack said, tired of waiting.

"Sure." We did the whole floo powder charade and ended up in a living room with a lot of gold and scarlet. Gryffindor much? Then a blond woman who looked to be in her mid 30's came up and hugged Zack, then Ari and me. She had Zack's face, but his eyes and hair must have been his fathers.

"Welcome! This is where you'll be staying for awhile. I'm Sally."

I introduced us, and then told her not to worry if she forgot which of us was which, because everyone usually did. Then she told Zack, who had watched with an only halfway interested look on his face, to show us to our room so we could put our stuff down, then to show us to the dining room for dinner.

He took us up to our room, pointing out different rooms on the way. "Just put your stuff down, dinner's probably cold enough without you putting your stuff away." He then took us back down and showed us rooms on the way to the dining room. "The tour will commence after dinner. We can't have it getting any colder." He sat down and Ari and I took the remaining two seats.

A man with Zack's hair and eyes was sitting at the head of the table. "Hello," He said, picking up a fork and knife and cutting his roast beef. "I'm Trevor." He put a piece of the beef in his mouth, looking at us expectantly. We introduced our selves, and I told him the same thing I had told Sally.

After dinner, Zack was told to show us around the house, which he was less than happy about, and we went up to our room. Ari immediately collapsed on the bed closer to the window.

"I suppose that's yours then?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Well, you might want to put your stuff away. I highly doubt it's a good pillow."

"Hmmm…yeah your right. Not a good pillow." She made no movement to get up, so I decided that I would deal with her later and put my stuff away. I looked at her again. She still hadn't moved a muscle. I went over and nudged her. She didn't move.

"So your asleep are you?" I muttered, looking at the clock. It was only eight. We usually went to bed at 10. If she woke up early the next morning and started bothering me, I would seriously regret letting her sleep right now. "Then it's settled, your waking up now. " I put my hand near her ear, and then clapped as loudly as I could.

"Mm…I'm up…"

"Put your stuff up, Sleepy."

"Yeah, yeah…" She got up and unzipped her suitcase. "Err…Wanna do me a favor?"

"Not particularly, no. Why?"

"I kind of need Zachary to make my stuff not so…small…"

"Oh, yea…Well, have fun with that." I got out a book and lay down. I then proceeded to wage war inside my head against the words that acted like they were in a skate park.

"Why won't you help me?"

"It's kind of your fault he's mad at you. You'll have to apologize sometime."

"No I won't. It's not my fault he can't take a joke." She crossed her arms, stubborn as always.

"Have fun fitting into infant sized clothing then." I gave up trying to read and grabbed my iPod, then started playing Angry Birds.

She stared at the clothes for a minute, and then left the room. A few minutes later she reappeared with Zack. "Fix them." She pointed at her clothes.

"…Fine." He muttered a few words, flicked his wand and was gone.

"You didn't apologize, did you?"

"Nope." She put away her stuff before going to sleep.


End file.
